Parents for the rest of school
by HalfVampire2
Summary: Kinda based off of Parenthood Huh?. Love the story so made on of my own. So yeah. Yoichi is not in it though. Sorry so anyway. Kids get project have to talk care of kids. But they take classes online so they can be with the kids. Hehe. I'm going to make them suffer. oh if you are wondering why he isn't in this it's because his parents payed a lot of money


Pairings- Mikan x Natsume, Hotaru x Ruka, Anna x Yuu, Nonoko x Koko, Sumire x Mochu.

I DON"T OWN GAKUEN ALICE

Ch. 1 Project... WHAT?!

Hotaru's POV

Today class had to come in early. After this little message we have the rest of the day off. I'm happy even if I don't show it. After this I can work on a new invention. Maybe one the make Baka's disappear for five minutes. But where to send them?

"Good morning class~~~! I have a surprise for you." Narumi said as he danced into class wearing a purple frilly shirt and blue jeans. Normal for this teacher. "Okay we are doing a project!" he yelled happily.

"IT'S 4 IN THE MORNING!" someone shouted. I had to agree with him though. It's early. The sun isn't even up yet.

"Oh but we have one more surprise. We are doing online classes so this classroom will be empty this year. You will continue this until you leave. But you are our guinea pigs. So if your grades are better than the average of a class without taking classes online we will continue this. This is just because you and you guys only are the only ones doing this. And now on to the project. You will be working in pairs. Boy-girl pair. Because since our kindergarteners have no parents we decided that you guys will be our guinea pigs again. You have to take care of one of these kids. And you have to take care of them until you leave. They are going to pick. Okay kids line up and pick a new mommy and daddy!" Then a line of kids came in. I was shocked! I mean it's cool we can go wherever now but taking care of a kid. What if I get paired up with my crush or my worst enemy? This just sucks. The first in line had purple eyes, blonde hair, tan skin, and all in all she was a healthy 3 year old.

"I'm Yuki. And I want you *points to Hotaru* to be my new mommy. And ummmm ... I want you * points to Ruka* to be my new daddy." I was shocked. I got paired up with HIM! Narumi just waved us down. He gave us three bags. I guess two of them are our new laptops. Third one I have no idea. I'm going to find out. He shooed us away. This is great.

"Hi yuki I'm Ruka. I'll be your papa during this project. This is Hotaru she will be your mama. Okay?" he said. She just nodded. "Hotaru-chan do you want to stay here until everyone is here?" I just nodded. With that we went into silence. It was peaceful.

Mikan's POV

Hotaru and Ruka left with three bags and Yuki. They did look like a family. Next was a girl with pink hair, brown eyes, glasses, tanish pale, looked 3. She was healthy child too. Not fat but not skinny. " I'm Sakura. I want her *points to Anna* to be my mom. And that boy *points to Yuu* to be my dad." she said. She had a serious face on. But when Yuu and Anna went down to her she smiled like Anna would do. They left like Hotaru and Ruka. Three bags. Two laptop bags the third a bag you carry when you are moving.

Next was a boy. He had deep blue hair like Nonoko's, and rare brown eyes like Koko's, tan, and looked 3. He was healthy like the two girls. "I'm Kaito. I want you *points to nonoko* as my new Okaa-san. And him*points to koko* as my new Otou-san." He said as he smiled just like how Koko does when he has an evil plan. They went down to greet him. And left with three bags.

Next was twins. They were joined together. One was a girl. The other a boy. They both had dark green hair, blue almost black eyes, very tan, and both looked 3. "We are Aimi and Akio. We want her *points to permy/Sumire* to be our new mommy. And him *points to Mochu* to be our new daddy." they said together. The were in sync alright. They were twins alright. They two new 'parents' went to the front. Instead of three bags they got four. And left.

Next was a boy. He had black hair, honey brown eyes, pale, and was 3. He was like all the others healthy. Not fat but but skinny. "I'm Norio. I want her*points to me* and him *points to NATSUME* to be my new fake parents." He said. I wanted to scream. I protested to move so Natsume had to drag me down to the front. Natsume grabbed all three bags and Norio's hand and left to the hallway.

"Mikan you got paired with Natsume. Well that's weird. You might want to run before permy kills you like a fish." said Nonoko. I was back to reality and Natsume let me go. I looked at permy. She didn't care she was going on and on about how the twins were so cute. I think I was safe for now. We decided to go to natsume's room to talk. Much to his dismay. We put down the bags that we didn't know what was in next to us girls. Me put the laptop bags in front of the person with their name one. They kids decide it would be fun to explore his room. We took out our laptops and opened them. It had everything a laptop should have. But two icons. On said classes. The other said parent project. I clicked that. I read it. It said what Narumi said, what was in the bag. I was shocked to find out that the 'parents' and children. Had to share a room. I put in mine and natsume's name in the random room thingy. It picked mine. I was a three star but not a special star.

"Hey guys did you read the rest of the project that we are doing?" the nodded we became to discuss why they wanted us to act like a real family. Oh in the bag was clothes for the child, children books, something for their alice, and somethings the love. We had to decide what rooms everyone would live in. Me and Natsume decide his since he won't leave. Hotaru is staying in Ruka's room. Much to her dismay. Anna is staying in Yuu's room. Koko is Nonoko's room. And Sumire in Mochu's room. This has been decided in star rank. Natsume is special star, and I'm a triple star. Hotaru is triple star with ruka but her room has evil intentions. Yuu is a triple star, Anna is a double star. They both are double star but Koko's room scares Nonoko. And sumire and mochu might be triple stars but Mochu doesn't want to be in a girly room. They kids came back and said they were tired. They weren't wrong. We had to get up at 3:30 to get ready and be at school by four. I guess they were up earlier. Norio came to me and want me to pick him up. I did put him on my lap. I saw the boys pack up everything and get the bags as the girls picked up the children and left. Norio fell asleep. I found it cute.

Normal POV/ Third person POV

'Mikan looks like a real mother with Norio. It's cute.' Natsume thought.

"Hey Natsume. Where are me and Norio going to sleep?" Mikan asked with a slight blush. Natsume thought it was cute.

" My bed is big enough for all us. We can share just for this project." Natsume said with no emotion. But on the inside he is embarrassed but happy. Mikan just blushed but said nothing. So Mikan carried Norio to Natsume's bed and when she laid down with Norio they both fall asleep. Natsume went to the other side of the bed and laid down. From left to right it was Natsume, Norio, and then Mikan. All looking like a family.


End file.
